better_animals_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Wolf
Feral Wolves are hostile mobs that spawn in forested biomes. Appearance Feral wolves are based on the grey wolf, and although they have black noses, black facial markings, and orange eyes that eerily glow in the dark, their fur comes in 3 colors: white, light grey (with a tan underside), and black. Behavior Unlike the relatively peaceful vanilla wolves, feral wolves are naturally hostile to players, skeletons, sheep, chickens, villagers, rabbits, Illagers, and goats. When attacking, they will quickly run at targets before leaping at them and dealing 2.5 hearts (5 HP) of damage; when pursuing targets, they will emit a constant growling noise. Surprisingly enough, feral wolves can be tamed (despite their name indicating otherwise). If a player is wearing an Ender Dragon Head or a Hirschgeist Skull, they can tame a feral wolf with bones; any player who attempts to tame one without wearing either of these will cause a message saying "You cannot tame feral wolves without proving your prowess. Discover a mighty enemy, defeat it, and wear its head. Feral Wolves only bow to the protector of the forests." (referring to the Hirschgeist) to appear. Once tamed, feral wolves will drop their spooky visage for a more natural-looking one, and will start following the player, even teleporting if they are too far away from their owner. They can be commanded to sit by right-clicking them with an empty hand. As well as this, tamed feral wolves will attack any mob (save for Creepers and Ghasts) their owner attacks; in extension, a tamed feral wolf will come to its owner's aid if they are under attack. Feeding a feral wolf any kind of meat will heal it; a feral wolf's tail rises and lowers depending on how much health it has, and when a tamed feral wolf is low on health (below 33% health), it will start whimpering pitifully. Gallery FeralWolfOld.png|Old feral wolf model (pre-8.0.0) History *1.0.0: **Introduced. *1.1.0: **Now persists in worlds on Peaceful difficulty, but becomes passive. **Health has been buffed from 8-20 HP to 10-30 HP (for wild and tamed wolves respectively). *2.0.0: **Now occasionally drops a placeable head. **Now attacks the newly-added goat. **Now has a larger hitbox. *4.1.0: **Tamed feral wolves will now growl when attacking targets. **Now drops a head corresponding with its fur color. **Drop rate of heads has been greatly reduced. *7.0.0: **Now drops Wolf Pelts. *8.0.0: **Now has a new model. Trivia *As they are canines, feral wolves share models with the remodeled wolf from Better Animals, Better Animals Plus' sister mod. **This was previously also the case with the coyote, as it used a similar model to the feral wolf in the past (with the only difference being the absence of scruffy dorsal fur); as of the second Fall Update, however, feral wolves now have a separate model from coyotes, and this model will soon be added to Better Animals. **Although feral wolves and coyotes both share interaction code with the vanilla wolf, neither feral wolves, coyotes, or the remodeled wolves have animations for shaking water off their fur or tilting their heads to beg for food. **Interestingly enough, feral wolves are much larger than the vanilla wolves, standing as tall as a player's shoulders at the head. *Feral wolves are perhaps among the most dangerous early-game enemies a player can encounter, due to their tendency to spawn in groups, decently strong attacks, penchant for leaping at targets, and abundance in many forested biomes. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Category:Tameable